The Return
by Sally A. Hedgehog
Summary: After the defeat of Dark Sally, the heroes decided to leave the worlds collided. But other threats come to them. Old friends return, new friends to come, new villains arise, others returned from their defeat. Will the heroes save their combined world from the new threats that lied up ahead? Rated T for violence and blood.
1. Update 1

Hello guys, ChaosLightSally here, and I will welcome you to the _Miraculous Mobius_ sequel, _The Return_ , which will continue.

The first chapter will not be updated in a few moments, it will be soon after _Miraculous Mobius_ story ends.

Hope you understand.

Bye guys, ChaosLightSally179 signing off!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, ChaosLightSally here, and I will welcome you to the _Miraculous Mobius_ sequel, _The Return_!**

 **Sorry for taking sooooo long, but I had a lot of things to do in school, luckily I'm on vacations (too late to say it :v XD)!  
The first two chapters are already planned, the third is still getting planned.**

 **Let's start this!**

* * *

 **The Return**

 **Chapter 1: The Revival of Friends & Enemies**

It was daytime, 5 years had passed since Sally the hedgehog sacrificed herself to save everyone. Mobians and Earthlings have been living happily together, so the heroes decided to leave their worlds united from now on.

On a peaceful place, all the heroes had gathered to have a picnic together to enjoy the day, including Alice and Derek, since the young heroes wanted to know more about them and Sally.

-I still can't believe 5 years had passed since our daughter's sacrifice-Alice said while sitting down.

-Don't worry Miss Alice, I'm sure Sally is in a better place now-Sonic said while laying his head on Marinette's lap.

Hours later, they heard a loud explosion coming from Paris. After Marinette and Adrien became Ladybug and Chat Noir, they went to check what was going on.

 **(Paris)**

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on the top of the Eifel Tower watching the attack. There was Dr. Eggman and his Eggpawns attacking everywhere.

-We need Sonic for this-Ladybug said while turning to Chat Noir.

Suddenly, a cyan blur came out of nowhere and destroyed all the Eggpawns between seconds, and sent Eggman far away. After that, the blur went to a hidden place.

Both heroes went to follow the cyan blur. When they got there, they saw that it was someone covered with a black robe, cyan eyes could only be seen.

While transforming back to normal, Marinette and Adrien started to get closer to the figure, but the figure stopped them raising the sword it had. Adrien recognized the sword: the silver sword with a cyan stripe on the middle of its blade.

-S-Sally? I-Is that you?-Adrien asked surprised.

The figure took away the black robe, and it turned out to be no other than Sally the hedgehog herself.

-Yeah, it's me-she said while giving them a smile.

Adrien ran to her and hugged her while tears fell from his eyes. Then, he got her close to him and gave her a passionate kiss.

Minutes later, the tree went with the others, making Sally use the black robe again to surprise them. The heroes looked at Sally with a black robe, it just that they didn't know it was her.

-Um, who is that?-Sonic asked.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other and smiled. Then, they turned to the their friends. Adrien took one step front.

-Everyone, you're not gonna believe this, but we had encountered someone that you would be so happy to see-Adrien said happily while Sally got beside him and revealed herself. Everyone gasped when they saw her.

Alice stand up, ran to her daughter and hugged her. Derek stand up and did the same as his wife, joining the hug while Sally was hugging them back.

-You don't know how happy we are to see you again my child!-Alice said while she and Derek let her her go.

-How did you came back?-Sonic asked curious, and made everyone turn to her.

-Well just a few months ago, the Master Emerald brought me back. Not only to be with you guys again, but to know how to stop what's going to come, but the problem is that I still don't understand-Sally explained.

-Can we see it?-Marinette asked, and Sally nodded.

Sally took a scroll and opened it.

-This is what it says: "Triple darkness will come. A heroine must return, along with the remaining heroes to save their united world; to purify those friends and family from the threats that will come ahead"-Sally read.

Everyone got completely confused about it.

-Triple darkness? What does that mean?-Alice asked while turning to Derek.

-I have a feeling three people with darkness inside will come to attack us. We know that Dark Sally has been defeated 5 years ago, so it can't be her-he explaining his theory.

- _Oh yes it's me, along with two old friends who returned the same time you did, Sally_ -Dark Sally said on Sally's mind.

-Oh no...-Sally said worried, making everyone turn to her.

-It is Dark Sally, along with two other Dark forms we had faced before! They came back the same time I did!-Sally said.

Sonic's eyes widened and stand up quickly.

-It must be Karen's and mine's Dark form's copies who came back!-he shouted angrily.

-So the return of a heroine must be that Karen will come back to help us, but there's one thing I don't understand-Sally said.

-And, what is it?-he asked.

-It says: "along with the remaining heroes", so from all of us, who is it going?-she asked confused.

Everyone started to think, but that's when they saw Sally acting a little bit weird.

-Dear, are you ok?-Alice asked while looking at her.

Sally didn't answered, but only let out a loud scream while a dark blue aura was flowing away from her body. Seconds later, it stopped flowing and Dark Sally appeared laughing evilly. Everyone got into battle stance.

-Ah, it's glad to be free once more, and do not worry heroes. I had not come to fight, but to get my akumatized army at my side!-Dark Sally said as she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, evilized akumas were flying to them. All the heroes were trying to escape, but the akumas were able to caught them.

Right before Marinette was caught, she took off her earrings and gave them to Tikki. She said something to her and flew away. The same thing happened to Adrien. He took off his ring and gave it to Plagg. He said something to him, and flew away.

After that, both users were caught by the evil akumas.

* * *

 **ChaosLightSally179: Oh no, the heroes were akumatized! But, were ALL of the heroes? Or is it that some of them had survived? What did the two old users of the Miraculous told to their kwamiis before getting caught?**

 **Find out on the next chapter!**

 **Bye guys, this is ChaosLightSally179 signing off!**


	3. Chapter 2

ChaosLightSally179: Hello everyone ChaosLightSally179 here, I owe you a huge apology for not uploading, but the problem was that I was very busy.

Sally:*teleports next to me* that's not true, you were lazy on your vacations and you had chance to upload

ChaosLightSally179: Eh? Well, that is true, but I also came back to school this week

Sally: Point taken

ChaosLightSally179: Well I bring you another chapter of The Return now, and I promise to update the most days as I can, ok? And tell the readers what happened last time on the first chapter, Sally.

Sally: Well, we started on 5 years later after Dark Sally's defeat and my sacrificed, I came back to life thanks to the Master Emerald. Later, I explained my friends why was I back. We discovered that Dark Sally came back, along with my friend Karen's and Sonic's Dark forms' copies, along with Dr. Eggman and Hawk Moth. We knew that Karen would come back, but before we could do anything, the other's -except me, Sonic, Tikki, Plagg and Dad- were akumatized.

ChaosLightSally179: Well, we will continue our adventure, NOW READ!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The New Ladybug and Chat Noir**

Everyone -except the both kwamiis, Sally, Sonic, and Derek- was akumatized but their new aspects were not seen. The akumatized left with Dark Sally, and the remaining heroes regrouped.

-Well, now we know what "the remaining heroes" are, but now what?- Sally asked.

Tikki and Plagg turned to her and Sonic. Tikki got closer to Sally, while Plagg got closer to Sonic.

-Sally. you and Sonic must be the next Ladybug and Chat Noir, without Marinette as my user, you must be next, and don't worry, I'll explain how it works, you just need to put this earings to transform- Tikki explain while showing her the black earings.

Sally nodded and put the earings on her ears.

-And Sonic, you must put this ring on to transform, and also carry Camembert Cheese, that's the only thing that can regain my energy, so get used to the smell- Plagg explain while showing him the silver ring.

Sonic sighed and put the ring his finger.

After some explaining, the two were able to understand everything on how to used their powers, and Sonic still being a little bit mad about carrying the cheese for Plagg. Derek remembered something and turned to his daughter.

-Sally, do you have your sword?- he asked her.

-Um, yes here it- she said, but stopped when she realized she didn't.

-I-I don't, mother must have taken it by accident!- Sally shouted worriedly.

-We don't have time, we must look for Karen- Sonic said while running away fast, with Plagg following him.

-Sonic, wait up!- she said while follow him by flight with Tikki following him.

Derek just sighed and followed them by running.

* * *

 **ChaosLightSally179: Well, we have new users of the most powerfull miraculous! Sally and Sonic!**

 **What will happen next? Will Karen be find? Find out on the next chapter! C'ya later, this is ChaosLightSally179 signing off!**


	4. Chapter 3

Hello guys! ChaaosLightSally179 here! I MISSED EVERYONE SO MUCH! Also, I'm soo sorry for not uploading, but Wattpad made me forget about here, but I remembered back and I hope I will stay remembering.

Sally: Next time, don't write too much on Wattpad

ChaosLightSally: I can't help it! n

Sally:*sigh* fine...

ChaosLightSally179: So, could you tell the readers what happened on the last chapter?

Sally: Yes. Last time, Tikki and Plagg choose me and Sonic to be the next users of both miraculous, and explained us how they work. After that, both of us and father went into Karen's search, because we will need her help.

ChaosLightSally: *gets her into the story* Ok, with that said, LET'S GET THIS CHAPTER STARTED!

* * *

 **Chapter 3-** **Mission: Search for Karen**

The tree heroes and kwamiis were searching for Karen, who would help them defeat Dark Sally and her allies, and save their friends and family, but they couldn't find her anywhere.

They sat down for a moment of resting, since they have walked/flew for many hours.

-Great, where could she be?- Sonic asked exausted.

-She could be anywhere since Earthuis (the name of their united worlds) is a big planet- Sally explained.

-We must find her on time before Dark Sally tries to put this world in complete darkness- Derek said a bit serious.

Suddenly, they heard a giant explosion coming from Station Square.

-Sally, it's an akuma and some of Eggman's robots!- Tikki shouted worried.

Sally turned to Sonic and both noddded.

-Tikki, transform me!- she shouted.

-Plagg, transform me!- he shouted.

* * *

 **From now on I'll call Sonic Chat Noir, and Sally Ladybug whe they transformed, but I'll inform you the change when that time comes.**

* * *

After they both transformed, they went into the city, with Derek following them.

 **(Station Square)**

The three landed on their fett and looked at the akuma, they find out it was Alice, Sally's mother, and Derek's wife, they knew her as Knight Light.

-I-It can't be...-Ladybug said surprised.

-C'mon Ladybug, we need to get her back!- Chat Noir shouted.

-R-Right! Dad, you take care of Eggman's robots!- she said while turning to him, and he nodded.

He went to attack the robot's and the masked heroes went to attack Knight Light.

-You think you can defet me!? Because I am not alone!- Knight Light shouted and Chat Blanc appeared next to her.

Ladybug and Chat Noir stopped.

-A-Adrien?- Ladybug asked him a bit scared and surprised.

-My name is not Adrien, but Chat Blanc, and you will give us the miraculous!- he shouted and attacked them, but they dodged his attacks.

-Chat Noir, you take care of him, I'll take care of her!- Ladybug shouted, and he nodded.

Knight Light tried to threw Ladybug a slash, but she dodged.

-The sword could be where the akuma is- Ladybug whispered, -Time to use my special attack- she said.

-Lucky Charm!-she shouted while her yo-yo lightened white, but the light faded when a red with black dotted rope appeared in her hands.

-A rope, what I'm supposed to do with this?- she said, but then had an idea.

She threw the rope making Knight Light being tied up, letting the sword be in her hands. She easily broke it since the actual user can used it, and that user was her.

The black akuma appeared, but Ladybug catched it.

-Ladybug, the other akuma!- Chat Noir shouted while pointing a the flying akuma.

She catched it, and purified both of them. She let them go.

-Bye, bye little butterflies- she said while the white butterflies flied away.

She threw the not-used rope up, -Miraculous Ladybug!- she shouted, and everything that was destroyed by the akumas was restored back on how it was. Also making Alice and Adrien transform back into their original selves.

Derek finished with the last robot, and turned to his wife. He ran and hugged her happily.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at themselves and gave eachother bumps.

-We win!- both shouted.

Adrien standed up and looked at them surprised.

-S-Sally?- he asked, Ladybug turned to him, ran and hugged him.

-Adrien, you're back!- she shouted happily.

Later, everyone went into a place where no one could see Sally and Sonic detransform.

Plagg turned to Adrien.

-Adrien, you're back! Now I can be with you again!- he shouted and Adrien rounded his eyes.

Sonic gave him back the silver ring, and Adrien put it back into his finger.

-It's good to be back, now I can be with My true Lady- he sadi as he turned persuavive to Sally, making her blush and turn away.

* * *

And that's it for now! Stay tuned for another chapter! See ya later!


	5. Chapter 4

Hello guys! ChaaosLightSally179 here! And I forgot about this place, again because of Wattpad :'v

Sally: I think you should write here more often

ChaosLightSally179: Yeah I guess you're right...Aaaanyway, could you tell the readers what we had seen last chapter?

Sally: Sure, last time, Sonic and I transformed into Ladybug and Chat Noir because there was an attack on Station Square. What it really surprised me and dad was that, the one who was attacking was mother akumatized, she called herself Knight Light. Adrien, or Chat Blanc was with her too. Luckily, we were able to defeat them and some of Eggman's robots, and get the two back to normal. Adrien now is back on being Chat Noir again, meaning I will still be Ladybug, we are about to conitnue the search of my friend Karen.

ChaosLightSally: Well, let's continue!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Mysterious Mansion Part 1**

The heroes decided to take another rest since it has been some days after their last fight who were Knight Light and Chat Blanc. They decided to look for a place to stay at night. To their luck, they found a big mansion, but the problem was that it looked abandoned and a bit scary, but none of them were scared. Well, Sally and her mother were more scared than anyone else.

-C'mon dear, you have seen worse than this old mansion- Derek said trying to calm her down, but she got a bit mad.

-Don't you know who belongs this mansion to?- she asked and everyone else said No, -Well, acording to legends, it belong to a rich and happy family, but unfortunately the family got attacked and none of them were seen, no one knows what really happened to them, because there wasn't clue at all of any attack, everything was in order and clean. Cause of that, everyone that enters there, they will never go out, sure I had died and all, but in my battles I have never faced something...spiritual like this before- she explained scared.

This also made Sally be more scared than she was before.

-C'mon Sally, you had seen worse- Sonic said while looking at her.

-N-No I haven't, i-it's how m-mom said, I haven't faced something sprirtual before- she said while hiding in Adrien's chest.

-Well, let's get inside, we don't have a choice, besides, how are you fighting against your Dark self while being scared of something like this?- Sally's father said to her.

She got her face out and sighed.

-I...guess you're right...-she said trying to cheer herself up, and she did.

All of them went inside.

-Maybe we should look around the mansion, mom and I will go one way, Sonic and Adrien can be in another, and dad...-Sally said, but her father interrupted her.

-I will go on my own- he said while walking away, and everyone went in separate ways of the mansion.

What they didn't knew, was that a figure was looking at Sally.

-She...looks like her...- the figure said with a little psicopathic smile, -If she looks like her, then I will make her all for myself...-the figure said, from hearing it, it sounds like a male figure.

* * *

 **(Sonic & Adrien)**

The blue hedgehog was walking the large halls with the blonde-haired boy along with the black cat kwamii. They stopped when they saw a portrait of a hedgehog family.

-Hey, I think what Alice said is a legend from Mobius, since I think the family that belonged here were hedgehogs- Sonic said.

-I think you're right- Adrien responded.

In the picture was a tall male dark blue hedgehog with dark green eyes, he weared a black jacket upon a red shirt and white gloves. A tall, same height, female hedgehog with long light blue hair with cyan eyes, she weared a long white dress and white gloves. Below them was a light blue hedgehog that looked like Sally, except that this hedgehog weared a yellow shirt with white gloves. The three of them were smiling.

-Wait a minute, doesn't that young girl looks like Sally?- Adrien said while pointing at the picture of the girl.

-Yeah, wait a minute, if I think it happens exatcly like the movies, that a person that suffered an accident and had it as a legend, looks like a friend you know, then...- Sonic said and his eyes widened along with Adrien's and Plagg's.

-Sally's in danger!- the three shouted.

* * *

 **(Derek)**

Derek was walking alone in another part of the mansion. He stopped when he saw a portrait of two young hedgehogs. The first one was the same young female hedgehog we saw before, the one who looked like Sally. Beside her, was a cobalt blue hedgehog that looked like Sonic, except that this hedgehog weared a dark blue jacket upon a grey shirt and jeans.

-Wait a minute, if that girl looks like my daughter, and that boy like Sonic, then...-he said to himself and his eyes widened, -They will be in trouble!- he shouted.

* * *

 **(Sally & Alice)**

The two of them decided to walk in separate ways, so Sally could learn to fight something spiritual alone. Sally sensed something, making her to get scared.

-I-Is anyone there?...-she asked, but there was no answer.

-Well, I guees I- she said, but a male figure interrupted her by covering her mouth with something that made her fell unconscious, and for accident her miraculous, the earings, fell of from her ears leaving them there on the floor.

The figure carried her in bridal style and took her somewhere else, only what could be seen from the figure was his emerald green eyes.

* * *

 **So, how was it? Heheh I left you with the mystery, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter, since right now it's getting late where I live.**

 **Also I was thinking of traducing the stories I have written from Wattpad into English, and publish them here, I don't know yet, I'm just thinking about it on some.**

 **Well I have to go now, see you later!**


	6. Chapter 5

Hello guys! ChaaosLightSally179 here! And yes, I finally remebereeeeeed! Well, since Sally is not here because of the story, I will tell what happened last time.

Last chapter, the remaining heroes decided to rest into an abandoned mansion, that legends says that whoever gets in it never goes out, it simply desapears. The boys have seen on portraits, a young hedgehog looking like Sally, while Derek did also, but with someone who looked like Sonic. You know how in all the movies like that goes, someone from the past looks like a friend of yours that is in an she d abandoned home, is in trouble. Sally decided to face this fear alone, but unfortunately she got caught by a myterious figure that what could only be seen was his emerald green eyes.

So, let's continue with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Mysterious Mansion Part 2**

 **(Sally)**

The light blue hedgehog started to open her cyan eyes while she was waking up. She saw that she was on a room with many candles around on the corners, and that she was tied up into a bed.

-W-Where am I?- she asked confused.

-So, you finally woke up- a male voice said.

She turned to it, and it was a cobalt blue hedgehog that looked like Sonic, except he weared a dark blue jacket upon a grey shirt and jeans. He was smiling while walking to her.

-S-Sonic?-she asked confused, but the cobalt blue hedgehog chuckled.

-I'm not him, but, hadn't you heard the legend about this place?-he asked, and Sally's eyes widened.

-Are you...but that's impossible! Everyone disapeared!- she shouted surprised.

-Maybe two people did, that was me and Alee- he said.

-Alee?- she asked.

-She was the one who got able to escape from that mysterious attack, while her parents didn't, she and I didn't got able to be free forever, but thanks to that someone who attacked us, Alee died, but she told me she would be back to me, so I wished to the Chaos Emeralds to give me eternity to wait, and finally that's when you come in- he explained.

-What about me?- Sally asked.

-You look exactly as her, and with the seven Chaos Emeralds, I can get her out from your body!- he said while smiling evily.

-B-But, what about me?- she asked, and he smirked.

-You? You will only be a spirit- he said.

-What!? No, you can't do this! The world depends on me!- she shouted.

-Too bad, maybe you shouldn't have came here- he said, and the Chaos Emeralds sorrouned Sally, he murmured-Chaos Emeralds, I order you, return the girl I used to be in exchange of this girl's spirit!- he shouted and the emeralds lightened up all the room making Sally close her eyes. And everything then turn black for her.

* * *

 **(Alice)**

The white hedgehog was walking through the halls of the mansion, now she wasn't scared at all, but then she heard three people going to her. She turned around, and saw it was her husband, Sonic, Adrien and his kwamii Plagg.

-Alice, where is Sally!?- Derek asked worried.

-I don't know, but what happened?- she asked confused.

-Well the people that you mention on the legend. one of them looked like Sally, and like all the movies, when someone from a legend looks like someone you know, is in trouble!- Sonic says, making Alice worry more than anyone.

-What!? Let's look for her!- she shouted worried.

Everyone went to look into different places of the mansion, until Adrien found something. He called everyone and they gathered where Adrien was.

-What happened Adrien?- Sonic asked.

Adrien picked something up, and he standed up. He turned to the group and showed it to them amking them be shocked: it was the Ladybug miraculous she was holding while Marinette was out of the job for the moment.

-Oh no, we're late! She disappeared!- Alice shouted.

-I am not disappeared, I'm here- a female voice said making everyone turn to the voice.

They were in total shock on what they saw: Sally, but her body looked transparent.

-S-Sally?- Sonic said scared.

-What?- she asked, not knowing she is a spirit.

-Y-You...-Derek said scared.

-I am what?- she said while crossing her arms, but when she looked at herself, she screamed really loud.

-I'M A SPIRIT!?- she shouted scared than anyone of them.

-Sally, calm down!- Alice told her and she calmed down, -How did it happened?- she asked.

-W-Well, a hedgehog that looked like Sonic caught me into somewhere, telling me the story of a girl which he said that looked like me, changed her spirit with mine, so that girl is in my body, meaning I'm only a spirit- Sally explained.

-Wait, I saw that hedgehog on a portrait! Maybe he was on the legend too!- Derek shouted.

-He didn't told me his name, but he said the name of the girl that looks like me, he said her name was Alee, maybe he is her boyfriend. He also said to me that the two of them survived at the mysterious attack, and Alee got killed but said to him that she would be back, and that's when he change her spirit with mine- Sally explained again.

-And that is true- the male cobalt blue hedgehog said behind them.

They turned to him, and Sally's body who had another spirit inside, which like the hedgehog said, it was his girlfriend Alee, the girl from the legend.

-You!- Sally shouted angrily,-Give me my body back! You don't know what you just did!- she shouted.

-As if, Eric will never change me back again!- Alee said while smiling and turning to Sally.

- _So Eric, huh?_ \- Sally said in her thoughts.

-Give me girlfriends body back!- Adrien shouted angrily getting beside Sally who was floating like a ghost.

-Like Alee said, I will never change her back!- he shouted while smiling.

-You will or you will have to mess with- Derek shouted but some rumbling noices interrupted him.

-Everyone! Get out!- Sonic shouted.

Everyone started to run to the exit, but Alee tripped and fell to the floor.

-Alee!- Eric shouted, but Sonic pulled him out.

-Help!- she shouted worried, Sally helped her stand up.

-Quick, take my hand!- Sally shouted serious, Alee obeyed, and both of them where out of the destroyed mansion along with the others.

-Alee, you're alright!- Eric shouted while hugging her happily.

They both separated and turned to Sally.

-I took your body, and... you still saved me?- Alee asked really confused.

-You may have done that, but I never leave someone behing to get hurt, I'm not that cruel- Sally answered with a small smile,-By the way, my name is Sally- she presented herself, and everyone else did, but the others did it a little bit mad to the pair.

-W-Well, my name is Alee, and this is my boyfriend Eric, we thought about it seconds ago, and...I'm sorry for taking your body away...-Alee said guilty while looking at the floor, but Sally made her turn her head up.

-Don't be sad, you didn't knew how much Mobius had changed, well, Mobius doesn't exist anymore, since it united with the planet Earth and mobians decided to leave with the ones who lived in Earth, the humans, and now it's called Eartius- Sally explained.

-T-Thank you Sally, but, how are you going to get back? You need your body- Alee asked.

-He, I got a way, close your eyes- Sally said and she did.

-Dear, what are you planning?- Alice asked, but Sally stayed in silence and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, another body appeared that look like Sally's, but it's clothing was different, this was Alee's body. Sally inserted Alee's spirit into her original body and put a white sphere inside too. Sally entered into her own body and woke up with her body. Alee also woke up, and both girls standed up. Alee look surpirsed at her body and turned to Sally.

-H-How did you?...-she asked.

-He, I got my ways- Sally said, -And now that we got that porblem resolved, I guess you can be happily now- she said.

-Well, since you have helped us, we decided to help you, to tell you I am another Chosen One of Chaos- Alee said, -That's why I look like you-.

-R-Really, you're an old Chosen One?- Alice asked and Alee nodded.

They explained everything about it, and the heroes explained everything that happened, the people they knew, the miraculous, which Sally put the earings back, making Tikki be back.

The next day...

The heroes turned to the pair.

-You can help us out, you might actually be helpful since we both are the Chosen Ones- Sally said with a smile.

And then after another explanation, they decided to continue searching for Karen, the one who would help them to defeat Dark Sally, Dark Sonic, and Dark Karen, and save their friends...

* * *

 **Well, that's chapter 5, I have to go now, but I'll be back!**

 **See you later!**

 **This is ChaosLightSally179 signing off!**


	7. Christmas Update

Hello guys! ChaaosLightSally179 here!

Sally: About time you update

ChaosLightSally179: Oh shush, be glad I didn't left you as a ghost

Sally: Ok ...

ChaosLightSally179: So as you can see, Christmas is coming soon, so I will suspend for a moment the next chapter, and start writting the Christmas especial for this story, and no it will not be related to it.

So that's it for now, time for me to leave! ChaosLightSally179 signing out!


	8. Chapter 6

_**Me: *appears from the darkness* HELOOOOOOOOOOO IT'S ME AGAIN! AND AGAIN, I FORGOT THIS PLACE FOR A LOOOOONG TIME THANKS TO WATTPAD! D":**_

 _ **Sally: What's up with you and Wattpad? Seriously**_

 _ **Me: Shush, since you are also in there, and you know it**_

 _ **Sally: True**_

 _ **Me: Besides, I have a lot of things to do. One: Have a National Physics contest on June and they are training me, two of my classmates and other clasmmates from other schools by my Physics' Teacher's father, who made tha test for the last Contest. Two: I will have bimestral exams in two weeks. Three: I moved from a new home. And four: I almost have 200 followers on Wattpad, and I have like 25 stories in there, counting the ones I already finished.**_

 _ **Sally: Wtf? That much you did all this time?**_

 _ **Me: I did more, but it's personal**_

 _ **Sally: Oh...**_

 _ **Me: Whatever, I owe you a huuuuge mistake people for not bringing the Christmas Special, but I will give you a new Chapter after sooooo long, and I assure you, I have changed A LOT, so ther will be some new things/strong/em/p**_

 _ **p style="text-align: center;"emstrongWell, last time, Sally's soul was changed by the girl's soul of the legend, Alee, thanks to Eric, Alee's boyfriend and the Chaos Emeralds. After escaping the mansion, Sally founded a way so Alee and her could have their own bodies. Now, the pair joined the Heroes to stop the darkness.**_

 _ **Well, enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 6: A Little Talk for a While/Karen, you're here!**

(Sally POV)

Days had passed since the incident with the old mansion, and me and mother are not scared anymore. Also, I don't know why I was scared, since I died and then came back to life. We still couldn't find Karen, which desperates us more every day, since we desperately need her. We decided to take a rest again for the day, and I took chance to talk with Alee.

-Alee, can I chat with you?- I asked. She looked at me and nodded with a smile.

-Sure, what do you wanna talk about?- she asked.

-Well, you said you are a Chosen One of Chaos, right?- I asked and she nodded-So, how did our family continue if you were dead?-

She thought for a moment and shrugged-I don't even know how- she answered.

-Well, that's a mystery- I said sighing.

-By the way, is Adrien your boyfriend?- she asked and I nodded.

-Why you ask?- I asked.

-To tell you the truth, he looks cute and handsome- she said. Making me start to get jelous.

-Hey!-Eric shouted not too loud, since he was beside her.

-Relax Eric, that I think you're better- she said while kissing his cheek, and he smiled.

-Okay- he said smiling. Awww, what a cute couple they are!

-But what I meant is, that you two look like a lovely couple! I imagined you with him already married and with children!- she said excited. My face got litteraly red.

-W-What?- I asked surprised- I'm not sure if that happens, besides, he's a famous model in Paris- I said.

-Are you kidding!? He loves you, and I have a feeling that you will have a family with him!. she said smiling. Sometimes this girl scares me.

-O-Okay...- that's what I only said.

-What are you talking about?- asked Adrien while sitting besides me.

-Well...-I used my telekinesis to make her hand cover her mouth.

-N-Nothing!- I answered nervous-Nothing important-

-Okay?- he said.

A while later, Sonic came running to us. We turned to him confused, since he looked too happy.

-Guys, we found Karen!- he shouted. I standed up quickly and ran with him. The others followed after both of us.

Then in fron of us standed Karen. She was a purple hedgehog with honney eyes, and peach skin. She weared a white shirt, jeans and the same shoes as my brother. She standed with fer arms open to recieve a hug. Which I inmediatly did, I was totally happy to see her again.

-You don't know how glad I am to see you old friend!- I said while breaking the hug and turned to her with a smile. She smiled too.

-Same here, and I know why you need me also, Tikal told me about it- she said, and then turned to the others-Are they?...-

After presenting and all, we talked for a while.

-You're lucky that I spied her- she said.

-What!? And what did you saw!?- Sonic asked surprised.

-Mine and yours Dark forms copies with Dark Sally talking to eachother about some plan, there were Amy, Tails and Marinette akumatized also- she explained. Wait, how did she knew her name!?

-How did you knew her name?- I asked.

-That's easy, I lived in Paris since Earthius was created, besied that she was the last Ladybug before you, and I know because you never use earings- she said pointing to the earings.

-True, well now we need to get there- I said.

-That's not gonna be easy- Karen said- You need a plan for this-

Dang it, we need a plan. Luckily, I knew a posibility, but was interrupted by a dark beam. All of us dodged it. We turned to the one who launched it and mine's, Sonic's and Karen's expressions turned into a surprised ones.

They were them, along with our akumatized friends.

-Oh no...- we said Karen, Sonic and me at the same time.

 _ **Welp, I hoped that you enjoyed it! Favorite, Follow and Review this story!**_

 _ **What will happened? What will our heroes do? Find out on the next chapter!**_

 _ **See you later!**_


	9. Chapter 7

**_Me: Hellooo readers! It's me with another chapter, and don't worry, I will certainly NOT forget this place, it brings back so many memories :"3_**

 ** _Anyway, since Sally is not here, I will explained what happened in the last Chapter._**

 ** _Last time, Sally and Alee were chatting normally since they couldn't find Karen yet. But later, Sonic tells them that they had found her and she explained that hers, Sonic's dark copies and Dark Sally were planning to do something big. And before they could make a plan, the three villians along with the heroes' akumatized friends appeared by starting to attack them._**

 ** _Now, the battle will begin, and I'll tell you, this is not the final battle. This, is only the beginning..._**

 ** _Well we'll start the chapter!_**

 **Chapter 7: The Beginning...**

The heroes standed in front of the villians. In the ground were their akumatized friends, and above in the air standed the three dark hedgehogs. In the middle was Dark Sally, on her left was Dark Sonic, and on the right was Dark Karen.

Dark Karen had dark purple fur, red blood eyes, she weared the same as Karen, but their colors were a bit darker than hers. Dark Sonic had dark blue fur, his spikes were pointing up, he had pure white eyes, no pupils or anything could be seen, and he had the same gloves and shoes as Sonic. The three of them were emitting a very dark aura.

-It's glad to see you again Karen- said her dark copy smilling evily lokking at the purple hedgehog, who frowned as an answer.

-And unfortunately you had to come back to life with them- she said with disgust.

-Don't worry you three, we will make sure you will not exist again- said Dark Sally meaning to the normal selves- Now, all of you! You know what to do!- she shouted at them and the akumatized went after the heroes.

-Karen and Sonic, you're coming with me to try to defeat the three of them! The rest get in charge of your friends!- shouted Alee and Sally turned to her.

-Are you sure you can handle her?- she asked and Alee nodded. Sally smiles and nods- Okay then, Tikki, transform me!- she shouted as Tikki entered in her earing.

-Plagg, transform me!- Adrien shouted as Plagg entered in his ring.

The two transformed as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

-Okay, our first priority is Marinette to get back, I can't fight with being Ladybug at the same time- Ladybug said with Chat Noir on her side.

He got his staf ready- Got it, my Lady- he said.

-Everyone else, try to detect the objets that could have akumatized them and make sure they are broken so I can purify them- she said again and the others nodded.

All of them went into battle with the akumatized ones.

Meanwhile, Alee, Karen and Sonic were in front of the dark hedgehogs.

-Don't think you will win that easily, we have grown stronger than before- Dark Sally said while smiling evily.

-That's what you think- Karen said while running to attack Dark Karen.

Sonic went to his dark copy, while Alee took care of Dark Sally. The two of them floated in the air.

-Well well, you think will be that easy to defeat me since you don't know me?- Dakr Sally said while grinning, but Alee chuckled.

-That's what you think- she said while she transformed into Chaos Light Alee.

-What!? But- she was interrupted.

-I am an ancient Chosen One of Chaos, meaning I can use its transformation, and before you ask why do I look like Sally, it's because I am supposed to be you Great great grandmother, but that is a mistery, besides..- she launched her a Chaos Light Beam- My father was a Dark hedgehog like Derek-

-Impossible, but don't think you have won- Dark Sally said while attacking her. The battle between the two continued.

In the mean time, Dark Sonic and Sonic wre fighting each other, but it seemed that Sonic was losing energy. His dark copy chuckled- Just look how weak you are, you will not defeat me now- he said while launching him a dark beam, which Sonic couldn't dodge.

-Agh!- he shouted as he fell on the floor bleeding a little.

-You're lucky I can't kill you...yet- Dark Sonic said while teleporting away. Sonic fell unconscious.

With Karen, she lookes also she was loosing, but her woundings were worse than Sonic's. She was already starting to bleed on her arm and mouth. -And you call yourself a heroine, how pathetic- Dark Karen said while kicking her to the ground- You're better as a human you used to be before-

Karen remembered a moment. She was 12 years old, her classmates from school were bullying her like they always did, before Sonic and Sally came to her life. She was there cornered by all of her classmates from her grade, they started to kick her and shout at her words. And worse when that day, was the same day her sister left from her home without even saying goodbye. She let go a tear slipped from her eye. She didn't received an attack from her dark self.

-Be consider yourself lucky, I have ordered not to kill you- she said while teleporting away. Karen couldn't see anything except darkness.

Later on, Chaos Light Alee was loosing the battle. -Be consider youself lucky I won't kill you, because I have orders from someone else- Dark Sally said while crossing her arms and before she left she turned to Alee- And let's say Sally's father knows who I'm talking about- and with that, she teleported away also. Alee transformed back to normal and went with the others.

She looked that the akumatized were brought back to normal, and Sonic and Karen were layed down while Amy was attending their woundings. Sally transformed back and gave the earings to Marinette.

-Thanks for taking care of her Sally, I knew I could count on you- said Marinette smiling.

-No problem Mari- she said and turned to Alee- Did you make it to defeat her?-

Alee shook her head- No, she was more powerful than my Chaos Light form. but, she said something before leaving, and might surprise your father- she answered.

-Why is that?- he asked.

-I will explain when Sonic and Karen wake up- she said.

Hours later, the two of them woke up. Marinette hugged Sonic- You okay Sonic?- she asked worried, he kissed his forehead.

-I am, don't worry, Karen?- he turned to the purple hedgehog and she gave a thumbs up. They all reunited.

-Well as I said before, Dark Sally and the other dark hedgehogs are too powerful, which is not normal for that to happen, that is if someone with Dark Energy helps them to gain more power- Alee explained- Dark Sally said before leaving that she wouldn't kill me since she had orders not to-

-Dark Sonic said the same before getting unconscious- Sonic said.

-Same with Dark Karen- Karen responded.

-She said to me she had orders from someone else, and that your father knows who is she talking about- she said while turning to Sally. Which surpreised her and Derek.

-Someone I know, but...who can that be?- Derek asked.

Both of them thought about it, until Sally gasped of terror.-What is it?- His father asked to Sally.

-I know who might be, Uncle Jade!- she shouted, which made her father be in shock.

-B-But that's impossible! He is supposed to be dead after we defeated him- he said.

-Well, I can't think of any one else, except for my grandfather too- she said.

-Still, if it's one of them, I won't hesitate to kill both of them, they will pay for not letting me be with my family- he clunched his fists.

-Relax honey- Alice said while putting a hand on his shoulder.

-Fine- he sighed- But if it's one of them, I think we should start a especial training- he said- Especially to you three, since you must be the ones to defwat those three, and Sally, you make sure to defeat your uncle and grandfather if it's both-

-R-Right..-she said, she had a feeling she will have it more harder than anyone else.

-As for everyone else, Alee can you help me train them?-Alice asked and she nodded- Then it's settled, we will start tomorrow morning-

It was night time, and everyone was sleeping. Well, all except Sally, who was laying on the grass looking at the dark sky quietly.

 _..._

 _She closed her eyes, and appeared in a black limbo._

 _-Where am I?- she asked._

 _-In your mind- a voice said, it was a male voice that Sally recognized. It was the one who made her life a trash, her grandfather, Dark._

 _-Show yourself coward!- she shouted angrily._

 _He appeared to reveal a black hedgehog with cyan eyes, he weared a black formal shirt of a king, black jeans, black shoes, a dark red cape that was a litle ripped and torned, and a dark gold crown. He was smiling evily looking at his granddaughter._

 _-Look at yourself, you've grown too much my dear- he said while grabbing her from her chin, which she took it agresively away. He chuckled -Looks that you are the same as usual- he said smiling eavily._

 _-Don't think I'll join you after what you did to my family!- she shouted angrily and he chuckled._

 _-Do not worry about that dear, I will not do it, since I have your Dark self in my side- he said._

 _-Whatever- she rolled her eyes- What the hell are you doing here anyways?- she asked angry._

 _-I'm here to tell you that your father and your stupid friends won't defeat me, they never will-_

 _-That's what you think!- she shouted and was about to attack him, but she suddenly recieved an attack, and it hurt her chest so much._

 _-W..What did you do to...me?- she asked wealky._

 _-You will find out soon dear...- he said while vanishing away._

...

Sally opened her eyes and was still looking at the sky, thinking what her grandfather told her a while ago. She suddenly sensed someone beside her, it was only her father.

-Oh, it's justo you dad...- she said while looking at the sky.

-What's wrong dear?- he asked and she turned to her.

-Grandfather talked to me in my mind...- she answred worried.

She told him everything, except the part that he attacked her.

-I see... but don't worry, we will win- he said while kissing his daughter's forehead, and she nustled on her fathers chest while they layed on the grass- I promise- she smiled.

-Okay then...- she said and both of them went to sleep.

 ** _Well that's all for now. What will happen to her, or the heroes? Is Dark after all this trouble? Find out on the next chapter._**

 ** _Review, follow and share!_**

 ** _See you later!_**


	10. Chapter 8

_**Me: Helooo people! It's me once again, with a brand new chapter!**_

 ** _Last time, the heroes battled their akumatized friends and won, but as for Sonic, Alee and Karen, didn't went well. The three got defeated and badly injured, but the dark hedgehogs didn't kill them for some "orders" they had. Dark Sally explained quickly the real enemy leaving a clue. Sally and her father thought it was between Jade, Derek's brother and Sally's unlce, and Dark, Derek's father and Sally's grandfather. At night, Dark talked to Sally and hurt her with some sort of beam. Waking up, Sally talked to her father about it, except for the beam that hit her._**

 ** _Now, the heroes must train tha hardest they can for the final battle._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 8: The Entraining begins**

At early morning, all the heroes woke up and reunited, in fron of them was Derek, Alice and Alee. Derek was the first to talk.

-As you know, we start our training today, and I warned you, it will be not easy- he said- Espacially for you three- he pointed Sally, Karen and Sonic.

-The rest will be entrained by me and Alee, you three will be entrained by Derek, since he is the one that knows more about the enemy- Alice said- Now we have to separate and start-

Everyone splitted up and went to different diretions. Derek was in front of the three.

-As you know, fighting your dark selves wasn't easy. that's because between my father or my brother are giving them more dark energy, making them more powerful- he said- We will start by facing your own fears, since that will be the first thing they will use to attack you-

-And how do we plan to do that?- Sonic asked.

-I hace the ability to send you somewhere to face it on your own, and Karen, you will start- Derek said and she nodded- Now close your eyes and lay down-

That's what she did and Derek's hand glowed dark blue, and blue mist went to Karen.

-What's the thing she feared the most?- Derek asked.

-She was always afraid of getting bothered by her old "friends" again- Sally answered- And also to her family fight and separate-

-I see- his hand glowed dark blue again.

 _In Karen's mind, she was on her old school, she was starting to get scared._

 _-Oh no, not again- she said, and she heard laughs._

 _-What's wrong crybaby? You will recieve the same thing everyday- a male teen said while everyone got close to her, while she backed up._

 _-It's your choice Karen, you conquer your fear, or let it conquer you- Derek's voice shouted._

 _She was backing up, but she stopped and started to look angry- I will not let you hurt me anymore! I am sick of always thinking I'm weak!- she shouted angrily at them, and then a white light flashed closing her eyes._

 _She opened her eyes again and saw that she was on her old home. She heard screaming outside of her room. She opened and saw her parents discusing violently with her older sister._

 _-I don't care! I'm not coming back!- her sister shouted, causing Karen to cry a little, and watched her beloved sister leave her home forever._

 _-Fine, as if we need her!- her father shouted- I never considered her as my daughter anyways!-_

 _-How can you say that you idiot!?- her mother also shouted._

 _Karen couldn't contained her tears- I can't! I can't do it!- she shouted while more tears fell from her eyes._

Then she woke up and sitted down. Sally came beside to hug her.

-Relax, you conquered your first fear, you made one step- she said while drying her friend's tears.

She sighed- Ok-

-Ah!- Sonic shouted from coming out from his fears- Wohoo, I did it!- he shouted smiling.

-Now for the last, Sally- her father said.

-Do I really have to?- she asked, he nodded.

-If not, they will used it against you dear, and I don't want that to happen- he said- Now lay down and close your eyes-

She sighed- Fine- that's what she did and Derek did the same as Sonic and Karen.

-What's her fear?- Karen asked turning to Derek. Which he looked a bit serious.

-You don't want to know- he answered- It's worst than yours and Sonic's-

The three looked at Sally, who was clutching her fists.

 _Sally was at the place all the mess happened in her life, the garden outside of her old home. In front stood a dead body, it was Sonic's. She ran to him._

 _-Sonic!- she shouted, but she got no response, he was already dead. She looked around, and the bodies of her friends were layed dead. She got shocked when she saw her boyfriends dead body and got to him, but he was also dead. She was crying, eveyone she loved and cared to protect were dead to her._

 _-That's what love does to you, gives you a weakness- a voice said._

 _Sally standed up and saw Dark Sally, along with her parents, her Uncle Jade, and her grandfather Dark, also with a giant army._

 _-You are all alone dear, why don't you join us?- her mother asked while smiling evilly while stretching her hand at her._

 _-I-I won't!- she shouted. Her fear was that all of her friends and boyfriend were dead, and that her parents were on her grandfather's side, making her fight all alone. Something she never wanted to do._

 _-C'mon dear, why trying to act as a heroe when you can be with your family again? Who needs these pathetic wealking called friends?- her father said not caring about them._

 _-BECAUSE THEY ARE MY FRIENDS AND I NEED THEM BY MY SIDE, AND THEY ARE NOT WEAK, THEY ARE NOT DEAD! I KNOW THEY WILL LIVE AND STAY STRONG!- she shouted angrily while a dark blue aura fromed around her, while her eyes flashed a dark bloody red for a second._

 _-How pathetic, don't you realize they are dead already? How more stupid you can be?- Dark Sally said while she snapped her fingers._

 _Sally was confused, but she saw Sonic and Adrien got alive, but their eyes went bloody red, and smiling evilly._

 _-C'mon sis, it'll be fun to conquer with darkness- Sonic said while smiling evilly._

 _Sally was starting to back up, while she shook slowly her head. Adrien quickly came close and grabbed her by her waist._

 _-Please, do it for me my Lady- Adrien whispered into her ear while he chuckled evily. Sally's eyes were getting wet since tears were forming._

 _-I...I can't do this!- Sally shouted while crying- I can't do it, it's to much for me to handle!-._

 _Then a white flash blinded her. She started to wake up._

As Sally woke up and sitted, many tears were still were falling from her eyes, she was looking at the floor while letting the tears fell down to the floor.

-Sally?- Karen asked worried.

She didn't respond, she standed up and quickly ran away. -Sally, wait!- her father shouted.

She was running to the forest while crying, that was the worst thing that she saw on her life, even worse than sacrificing herself to save her friends and family. She leaned on a tree and fell down until she sitted down. Tear were still falling from her eyes. She couldn't suppass her own fear.

-What's wrong Sally? Too weak to your fears?- a female voice said, it was Dark Sally.

Sally quickly standed up and got her sword out. Her dark self stopped her- Relax dear, I am not here to fight and kill you, I'm here to talk with you- she said.

Sally dried her tears and turned to her angrily- I don't trust you- she said growling.

-I just came to invite you to join us, you would make our team the most powerful than those pathetic heroes- she said.

-And why would I accept?- Sally asked angry.

-We could make a deal. we only capture your friends and family without harming them or killing them, and you help us conquer in eternal darkness- her dark self said.

-As if, I would never betray my friends and family- Sally answered.

-What if I told you, that you're friends were the ones who decided to get controlled and we just let them work for us?- Dark Sally said while walking around Sally.

-What?- Sally asked surprised, she wasn't believing this.

-You know how it is with the akumas, you must accept if you want power, am I right?- Dark Sally asked.

She was right, an akuma can only transform someone only if the person accepts. Will their friends do that to her? She was doubting about it.

-Let me know what your decision is for tonight, the same place as right now- she said again before disappearing.

Sally turned back to the others, they were worried for her.

-There you are, where were you?- her father asked.

-Somewhere- Sally answered in a cold way.

-Dear, you and I know this is serious, and I don't have time to discuss with you- Derek said serious.

-Too bad for it, because I don't feel the mood to calm down- she said while turning away.

Her father got angry and slapped her to react, but she didn't react or anything. Sonic and Karen went in shock, Sally had never answered her father like that.

-Dear, stop it!- Alice said while holding Derek's hand from almost slapping his daughter again.

-Doesn't she know I don't have the time to tolerate that actitude!?- her father shouted.

-Dear I know, calm down- Alice hold both of his hands- Why don't we rest for a few minutes? I don't want you to get more mad-

He sighed- Fine-

Sally didn't said anything, and went away from the others. Adrien saw this and followed her. -Kid, you think it is a good idea?- Plagg asked.

-I know it is, I need to talk to her about it- he said.

While the heroes where resting, Sally was alone turning away from them. She was thinking of Dark Sally's offer, she had a point about her friends being akumatized, and also her mother and boyfriend.

-Sally?- a voice was heard, it was Adrien.

-What do you want? I'm not in the mood Adrien- she said in a cold way.

-Please, what's wrong with you? You've started to act weird with your parents- he said while getting close to her, but she stopped him.

-And so what? It's not of your bussiness- she said- Now get away or I'll be obligated to send you away in the hard way-

-Fine, if that's what you want- he said in defeat while walking away.

-I told you it was a bad idea- his kwamii said worried.

The training continued until it was time to sleep, and for someone to tell her decision...

 _ **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **Review, follow and favorite!**_

 _ **See you later!**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**Me: Hiiiiiii guys! I'm here with a new chapter! So you've noticed I write more often huh? Well, I'm not forgetting this website, EVER! :3**_

 _ **So last time, the hroes started their entraining, but Sally, Karen and Sonic were separated from the others, since they must fight their dark selves, and in Sally's case, also her grandfather and her uncle. In their triaining, they had to face their fears. Sonic got able to conquer his, Karen the half of it, but for Sally, she couldn't, which made her ran away and encountered Dark Sally. She was inviting her to join to the dark side, which a while talking, she got to make Sally doubt about her own friends and family. After coming back, Sally started to act strange, which surprised Sonic, Karen and Adrien.**_

 _ **Now, Sally must say her decision to Dark Sally, what will she decide? Find out!**_

 _ **NOW READ!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Sally's decision**

It was night, and everyone was sleeping, but Sally woke up without letting anyone notice and left to the part of the forest where she will meet Dark Sally. Talking about her, when she got there Dark Sally was already witing for her. When she notices Sally, she smiled.

-So, you made your decision?- her dark self asked.

Sally got quiet for a few seconds, until she spoke- I have been thinking about it, and from what you said you got a point- she said- I'm in then-

Dark Sally's smile grew and shook hands with her- I'm glad you decided to join, luckily we already have a plan for the heroes- she said.

Sally smiled evily- What do I need to do?- she asked.

* * *

Next day at morning, everyone woke up, and after eating they reunited. Although, something was missing, or _someone_ to be precise. Karen was the one who asked.

-Where's Sally?- she asked.

-I'm here- a voice answered.

They turned to Sally who was walking to them.

-Where were you dear?- Alice asked.

-I woke up earlier than all of you and decided to take a small walk- she said- And dad...I'm sorry for actign like that yesterday- she look to the floor sadly.

-It's ok dear, I'm sorry to- her father said- I shouldn't had slapped you, I...was stressed-

-I see...well let's continue the training- she said smiling and the others nodded.

In ther training, Karen was going to face her other fear again. This time, they waited for her.

-You think she'll do it?- Sonis asked.

-She has to- Derek said- Or her dark self will have an advantage-

They waited for a while, until she opened her eyes and smiled- I...I did it!- she shouted with joy.

-Way to go Karen!- Sonic shouted while giving her a high-five. Sally and Derek just smiled.

-Sally, your turn- Derek said.

-Okay- she said and layed down. Being now on the floor, she closed her eyes and her father did the rest.

-I hope she makes it this time- her fahter says.

-Us too- Sonic and Karen said at the same time.

Minutes later, Sally woke up gasping. She smiled and lifed her fists in the air. Her two friends hugged her, and Derek smiled and sighed with relieve.

Unware to them, they didn't knew three shadows were watching them- Do we really have to vigile her, Dark Sally?- Dark Karen said to her whispering.

-My grandfather ordered to make sure she was at our side, he and uncle Jade will come soon and watch, since we will attack them when the time comes- she answered.

* * *

Days, weeks, and months had passed until they got way to stronger than before. They were reunited to have a talk with everyone.

-Everyone, we're ready to attack them- Derek said and everyone cheered, causing him to smile.

His smile faded when he sensed something- They're here!- he shouted and everyone got ready, except Sally, who no one noticed.

The three dark hedgehogs were in front of the heroes.

-Well well, so you think you will defeat us, isn't it?- Dark Sally said smiling evilly.

-And we will!- Alee shouted angrily.

-That's what you think- a voice said. A voice that Derek recognized, and never wanted to hear again.

-You,,,- he said angrily. It was his father Dark, and his brother Jade.

Jade was looking the same as Derek, but his eyes were purple- Hello brother, ready to get defeated this time?- he asked.

-As if idiot!- Derek growled.

-Well, now you now what we are here- Dark said- But also came for something else, or should I say, _someone_?-

The heroes were confused about what he said, who was he looking for? When he snapped his fingers, the heroes went more confused, until they recieved attacks. They turned to see the one who made those attacks, and were in shock that they saw Sally. She said her sword in her left hand, and in the right one she was creating another Dark Chaos Beam. They couldn't simply believe it, it was her who they were looking for?

- _Why did she joined them? How they convinced her? When did this happened?_ \- Derek thought.

-There you are my granddaughter, come- Dark said and Sally went beside her dark self.

-How?...- Derek murmured.

-You should be surprised, isn't it?- his father asked.

-What did you do to her you bastard!?- Derek shouted angrily, and Dark Sally chuckled- What's so funny?- he asked again.

-We didn't controlled her, she actually _decided_ to join us- she answered.

His eyes were in shock. Why? If she wanted her grandfather and her Uncle dead, why would she joined them? That was the question that was going on her father's head.

-Why?- he asked her, which she growned.

-I'll tell you why, most of you got akumatized and you _decided_ to turn against us, and left me with all the damn job! I can't beleive you were that stupid to accept it!- she shouted angrily. -So I decided to pay back the action- she smiled evilly.

-You...traitor!- her father shouted- You said you wanted to defeat them and destroyed them! THEN WHY YOU JOIN THEM!?- he shouted angrily, she grinned.

-Maybe also because I have some dark energy taking over, thanks to my grandfather, something...I never told you- she said.

He was silent, he remembered when the two of them talked. He didn't notice one of her hands on her chest. - _She...never said it to me..._ \- he thought.

-If you excuse us, we have things to do- his father said while he teleported the villians, along with Sally.

When they left, Derek fell on his knees and looked down at the floor. He...started to cry and punched the floor really hard, while closing hard his eyes and many tears were falling from his eyes. This was hurting him so much, seeing his own and unique daughter pass to the dark side, making her own _decision_ about it.

And he was not the only one affected by this, Sonic, Adrien and Alice were affected too. Sonicturned around to not let him get seeing him crying. Adrienwas trying not to cry, so Marinete started to try to calm him down, which didn't work. As for Alice, she felt like a knife got through her chest, like Derek, it did hurt her way too much to see their daughter join the dark side knowing the consecuences by making that decision. They were really hit by her act, she just made her greatest mistake...Derek mumbled something, which confused eveyone and turned to him.

His eyes were glowing bloody red and looked angry- If that's what she wants, then I will NOT hesitate on killing her!- he shouted. Which shocked eveyone.

-Dear no!- Alice shoued while stopping and calming her husband- I know she hurted us way to much by her decision, but don't kill her!-

-GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T- he shouted angrily while turning to her, she backed away- SHE BETRAYED US ALICE, SHE WANTED TO DEFEAT THEM BUT SHE DECIDES TO GET TO THEIR SIDE! DO YOU REALLY THINK WE SHOULD LET HER DO THIS!? I DO NOT THINK SO!-

Everyone was shock by his sudden actitude, but mostly Alice, since he was shouting at _her_. She couldn't contain her tears and ran away crying to the forest, everyone saw her leave sadly. They look back at Derek, who was still angry, until he remembered what he just did and his eyes turned back to cyan- What have I done? I shouldn't had shouted like that to her- he thought and ran to get her.

* * *

He was looking everywhere for her wife, but there was no luck, until he heard sobbing. He got away the bushes, and saw it was Alice crying. He tried to get close to her and sit beside her- Dear...-

-What do you want Derek?- she asked not turning to him, still sobbing.

He sighed and hugged her- I'm really, bu really sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, it's just...you know, what our daughter just did...I-he got interrupted.

-D..Don't worry, I couldn't process all of this...- she said while hugging him back.

-So...you forgive me?- he asked and she nodded while kissing his forehead.

-I do... but next time, don't do it again- she said smiling., he smiled too and kissed her on the lips.

When the couple broke the kiss, they smiled again- I promise- Derek says smiling- Also I promise that we will get our precious daughter back-

What they didn't notice, was that Sally was watching them while hidding. A psycopathic smile was formed from her lips- You think you will save me, but what you don't know...is that I got everything planned for _my_ plan- she whispered while she went away. The couple decided to get back to the others.

 ** _So, how did you saw the chapter? A great twist huh? ( Well maybe, I don't know)_**

 ** _What will happen next? What does Sally have planned? See it on the next chapter!_**

 ** _Review, follow and favorite this story!_**

 _ **See you later!**_


	12. Chapter 10

**_Me: Helooooooo guys it's me once again!_** ** _And I'm here with a new chapter!_**

 ** _Last time, Sally accepted Dark Sally's offer and joined at her side. Months passed of the heroes training and the villains came for something, or someone to be precise. They didn't know that was Sally, and she explained her reason. This hurt her parents, adoptive brother and her boyfriend. And Sally started to act different._**

 ** _Now, we'll see what she is really planning._**

 ** _NOW READ!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Sally's true plan**

 **(Sally's POV)**

I got back to my grandfather's castle after spying on my parents. Then Dark Sally came to me.

-Anything new?- she asked, and shook my head.

-No, just only got sad about it- I said.

-I knew one day they would do that- she said while smiling evilly.

-I think we should form an alliance and have our _own_ plan- I said, she started to look interested about it.

-Continue talking- she said.

-Father trained me and made me stronger in the time I was with them, and maybe with your power with me, we can take this world on our own and rule it with eternal darkness, and of course we could control Adrien so he can be with us by our side- I explained.

She smiled at the idea- It's a perfect idea Sally, I like the new you- she said.

-What can I say? People can change- I said.

Then she became a dark blue mist and I absorbed it. Now she was inside of me again.

-Now to have our plan in action- I whispered.

- _And how are we going to do it?_ \- Dark Sally asked in my head.

-Would you like to kill our uncle and grandfather?- I asked while smirking evilly.

- _With pleasure-_ she answered.

-Great, and we put Dark Sonic and Karen as our servants- I said while walking away and to reunite with the rest of them.

 **(No ones POV)**

Sally managed to meet them, and her grandfather was on his throne, but nor for long.

-Where is Dark Sally?- her grandfather asked.

-Back inside of me again, don't worry- I said and he continued.

-Do you know a plan to defeat the heroes?- he asked me again.

I only smirked- Yes I do- she said. She transformed into Dark Sally and quickly stabbed her grandfather with her sword- But you and my uncle are not part of it, I decided to take it on our own- she said, meaning Sally and her.

After killing both of them, she turned back to Sally, and looked to the dark selves of the heroes- If you want to live, you must serve me as your new Queen, got it?- she said in a cold way.

-Got it, you Highness- both said while kneeling down.

-Perfect- she smiled evilly- I would like you both to get me something-

 **(Angel Island)**

Knuckles the echidna was guarding the Master Emerald as always, until he heard two people coming. He saw that it was Dark Sonic and Dark Karen.

-Give us that Emerald- Dark Karen ordered.

-Never!- Knuckles shouted and attacked them. Unfortunately for him they dodged too easy his attacks.

-We don't have time of your stupidity- Dark Sonic said while launching him a dark blue mist.

Knuckles fell into the ground with his eyes closed. He was having a nightmare.

-Let's take the Master Emerald before he wakes up- Dark Sonic said and both of them took it away from its pedestal. With the Emerald on their hands, they flee away with it.

As for Angel Island, it began to shake and fell down to the ocean, and stayed as any other island, but the waves of the oceans were to big that they provoked destruction to some homes near it.

 **(Dark Castle)**

Sally was sitting down on her new throne, the throne that used to be from her grandfather. She saw the two dark hedgehogs coming with the giant emerald.

When they landed they left it in front of her and kneel down before their new Dark Queen.

-Here it is our queen- Dark Sonic said.

-The guardian?- she asked.

-His in his nightmare, he can't escape unless someone gets him out- Dark Karen answered.

-Excellent, you may leave- she ordered and the two of them left.

Now being alone, she chuckled- _With the Master Emerald at our power, no one can defeat us-_ Dark Sally said, and Sally laguhed evilly.

 **(Heroes POV)**

They were debating on how to defeat all of them, not knowing. about what Sally did a while ago.

-If she's with them, she'll tell them our technices- Tails said worried.

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion. Tails, Alee, Derek, Alice and Karen flew to see from above. The five of them gasped at what they were seeing.

-Angel Island fell to the ocean!- all of them except Tails shouted.

-Knuckles is in there, he must know what happened to the Master Emerald!- Tails shouted.

Everyone that couldn't fly went with Tails and the X-Tornado, and flew to Angle Island, the ones that could fly went beside it.

 **(Karen's POV)**

I was starting to have a weird feeling in my chest, for some reason. I'm connected to he Master Emerald es equally as Knuckles, since the Emerald itself choose me to be the heroine.

- _Why do I started to get this weird feeling suddenly?_ \- I asked in my thoughts.

Then I felt someone touched my shoulder, I got out of my thoughts and turned to see Sally's parents along with Alee looking at me.

-Karen, something's bothering you?- Derek asked.

I nodded and turned to the front- I don't know why. but I'm starting to have a weird feeling since Angel Island fell down to the surface, like...something worse than Dark and Jade, a new darkness to be precise- I answered.

-You sure?- Alice asked and I nodded.

-I'm connected to the Master Emerald like the guardian, I know that this weird feelings are never good- I said when we were landing on Angel Island.

The rest got down from the X-Tornado and started walking to the Master Emerald's pedestal. When we got there all of us gasped, the Master Emerald was gone and Knuckles was on the floor. I could sense he...

-Derek, they put him on his nightmare!- I shouted, and he inmediately took it away from him. He standed up, and noticed the Master Emerald was now gone. He turned to all of us.

-Knuckles, what happened?- I asked him getting closer to him.

-Dark Sonic and Dark Karen came and took the Master Emerald, they didn't told me why they needed it- he answered.

Then, I started to feel pain in my chest- Agh!- I shouted in pain.

-Karen!- Alee, Knuckles, Derek and Alice shouted.

Then I got nothing to see but darkness.

 _I appeared in some sort of castle, it was dark in all the place._

 _-I'm glad you are here, Karen..- a female voice said, I can't believe it..._

 _-Sally?- I asked and turned to where I heard it. It was her infront of the throne, smiling evilly._

 _-You brought me here?- I asked._

 _-Of course, to tell you who the real villian will be in this battle- she said while getting closer to me. Our faces were closer, and she didn't erased that evil smile from her face._

 _-Who is it?- I asked._

 _She chuckled- Oh dear Karen, you are just watching her- she answered and I got in shock. I backed away, no..._

 _-No...Y-You?- I asked still in shock. She chuckled again._

 _-Of course- she said- As for my grandfather and my uncle, they are dead, I killed them while I turned against them-_

 _I was more in shock- And with the Master Emerald in my hands, you nor anyone else won't be able to defeat me from bringing the eternal darkness to this world- she said- That's why I'm saying it to you, you can warned everyone else about it and try to stop me, but it'll be useless, I'll be way too powerful than all of you, the same for yours and Sonic's dark selves-_

 _-I thought you were our friend...- I said while tears fell from my eyes- My best friend...-_

 _-Oh dear and sweet Karen- she said- The Sally you cared for has changed, now it's my destiny to rule Earthius and be their Dark Queen!- she laughe evilly- Bye bye old friend-_

I woke up and look that I was still in Angel Island.

-Karen are you okay?- asked Alee worried and I nodded. She sighed in releif.

-I just talked to someone in my mind- I said,

-Who was it?- Knuckles asked.

-Sally...- I answered.

Everyone was listening carefully what I was saying.

-And what did she told you?- Sonic asked.

-She...told me who the real villian is for this battle- I answered- And it's not her grandfather and her uncle, both of them are dead now-

All of them asked in surprise- Then...who is it?- Alice asked.

I started to cry, it hurted me so much to tell them this, especially to her own parents, they would be more affected than everyone else.

-I-It's...- I said while leting more tears fell from my eyes- S-S-Sally...-

All of them got in shock, especially her parents.

-No...it can't be her!- Alice shouted worried.

-Believe it or not, but...I saw her in front of my eyes and told me that herself...she...is not the one we knew anymore...- I said while crying. I felt someone hugging me, it was Alee, so I returned the embrace and cried in her chest.

Why Sally...why did you had to change?...YOU WERE MY VERY BEST FRIEND! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME AND EVERYONE!?

 **(Alice's POV)**

I simply couldn't believe it...my dear child was the one we had to defeat! I couldn't stand to let tears fell from my eyes, and cried intesily. It made me cover my eyes with both hands, and cried harder. It hurted me so much that my child has changed like this...

I felt Derek's embrace and cried in his chest, I saw he was crying, but resisting too. He was stroking my light blue hair.

-I...know this is hard...but, we must fight her...- he said while drying my tears- It doesn't matter what happens, we will get her back!-

His actitude became more stronger and stayed positive. That's what I loved about him, he didn't stayed depressed or sad all the time, he always tried to stay strong against what we wre against. I smiled at his reaction and both of us standed up.

-My husband is right! We can't give up yet! There's still hope to save her!- I shouted while smiling.

-I don't think so..-Karen said- She has the Master Emerald with her, she's more powerfull than all of us combined-

-Still, there's always a way to stop evil, and I assure you we will not kill her- I said while stretching her my hand. She smiled and accept it.

Everyone standed up, and my husband turned to Karen- So, where were you when she talked to you?- Derek asked.

-In the dark castle- she answered.

-Then that's where we are going- he said with a smile.

The rest went to the X-Tornado and flew away, with me, Derek, Karen, Alee and Knuckles beside them.

We were determined to save my daughter at all cost...

* * *

 _ **And that's all for the chapter!**_

 _ **What will happen? Will they save her? Or will she get to rule Earthius with eternal darknes?**_

 _ **Find out on the next chapter!**_

 _ **Follow, Review and Favorite!**_

 _ **See you later!**_


	13. Chapter 11

**_Me: Helooooooo guys it's me once again!_** ** _And I'm here with a new chapter! Two chapters in one day! Wow!(Almost XD)_**

 ** _Last time, Sally revealed herself against Dark and Jade with Dark Sally inside of her again. She ordered to Dark Sonic and Karen to get the Master Emerald which they succeed. The heores notcied what happened to Angel Island and decided to went there. Knuckles explained them and suddenly Karen got unconscious, but resulted that she was talking to Sally from their mind. She revealed her everything she planned, making Karen be in shock and cry. When she told the heroes, they got really hurt, but then started to be determined to save Sally at all cost._**

 ** _Now, we will se how they got with it._**

 ** _NOW READ!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Battle begins... Part 1**

 **(Dark Castle)**

Sally was standing in fron of the Master Emerald, her eyes were bloody red. It wasn´t Dark Sally taking over, she was transformed as a vampire, she just didn't showed it to the others at night.

- _You think we should do it now?_ \- her dark self asked in her mind.

-We will, and then none of the heroes will stop us- she said while touching the Master Emerald and began to glow brightly.

She absorbed the giant gem's energy, and her body glowed brightly. She wasn't screaming, she let it transform her body. When the light died, she changed of appearance.

Her skin was more pale, her fur was white and dark red tips, her left eye was red and the right one was cyan. Her outfit also changed, she weared a dark red shirt below a black coat with dark blue borders, and black pants, and her short heel shoes were dark blue with a white stripe. Her bracelets were the same, but the cyan line was now dark red, her sword was shinning white and the stripe was dark red. She was emitting a dark red aura.

- _This...feels amazing, we could do anything with this power_ \- Dark Sally said in her mind.

Then, Dark Karen came and bowed- I'm sorry to interrupt my queen, but the heroes are here, what do we do?- she asked.

Sally thought of it and then smiled evilly- Let them pass, I want them alive for their surprise- she ordered and the dark hedgehog nodded, leaving from the throne room.

-You will soon see your final fate...- Sally said smiling evilly.

 **(Heroes POV)**

The heroes were walking by the halls of the dark castle, they started to feel odd since no one was attacking them.

-I have a bad feeling about this...- Sonic said.

When they got to the throne room, no one was there. They were confused, where was Sally?

-I'm glad you all came here all of you- Sally's voice said.

Everyone looked where the voice came from and gasped in shock. She was now in front of them smiling evilly, with her new appearance.

-Sally...- Adriend whispered.

-So, liking my new apperance?- she asked- And before you ask, I absorbed all of the Master Emerald's energy-

-B-But that's impossible!- Knuckles shouted- No one can control its energy!-

-Of course it's possible, when the Chosen One fo Chaos' strength is way too high, like mine- Sally said- And with its power on my command, I'm bringing the eternal darkness and rule this pathetic world!-

-We won't let you!- Derek shouted while running to attack her.

Sally just smirked and only moved aside, and quickly when Derek passed her, he fell on the floor- Agh!- he yelled in pain, he felt something in his neck and when he noticed, it was blood. He turned to her which she looked at him still smiling.

-Did I forgot to remember you I'm still a vamprie?- she said while showing her fangs. Her mouth was with a little bit of his blood.

Then suddenly he started to feel more pain in his chest- Agh!- he shouted while touching his chest.

-What are you doing to him!?- Alice asked angrily and Sally chuckled.

-I didn't only tasted some of his blood, but also inserted venom inside of him that will slowly kill him, it might take like...I don't know, 3 hours?- Sally answered.

Her mother was shocked in horror, she forgot Sally could do that, but usually never showed it because she didn't want to show.

-What's wrong mother? Scared of loosing him again?- Sally asked with a smirk on her face.

She just couldn't let her husbando died soon, she came back from dead for some years, he can't leave yet. She got out her sword and ran to attack her, but Sally easily stop it with a simple finger.

Alice was trying with everything she could, but Sally didn't even moved a single bit- Oh mother, disposed to save those you really care for, when now you realize you can't now- she whispered in her ear- Right?-

Alice gaspe in pain and fell into the ground dropping the sword, she saw blood fell from her, she noticed it was her neck. She turned at her daughter with more blood on her mouth, still noy erasing that smile from her mouth.

-Since I don't want to kill anyone of you I'll cure father- she said while her hand glowed white and at the same time Derek's and Alice's neck, the ligth died and they were cured- Leave them in the dungeons- she ordered and two dark guards took her parents away. She snapped her fingers and both Dark Sonic and Dark Karen appeared along with two dark Guards- You two, you know what to do- she said to the dark hedgehog.

They nodded and attacked the heroes- And you two, get the blond boy, tie him up and bring him to my especial place- she ordered. The two nodded and went for Adrien, while Sally was walking away to another room.

Adrien got taken by the two guards, they tied him uo and brought him to another room Sally was, while Plagg took the miraculous from him and hide in Sonic's spikey hair.

- _What's Sally planning to do with me?_ \- he asked in his thoughts.

* * *

 ** _Aaaaand that's all!_**

 ** _What does Sally has planned for Adrien? Will the heroes succed? Find out on the next chapter!  
Follow, favorite and review!_**

 ** _See you all later!_**


	14. Chapter 12

**_Me: Hello everyone, it's me once again! Along with a new chapter!_**

 ** _Last time, Sally absorbed the Master Emerlad's energy and transformed into some one completely powerful. When the heroes got there they got shocked. Her parents tried to attacked her, but not even a single scratch and the two got bitten by her since they remembered she was a vampire._**

 ** _Now we will she what will happen to Adrien and how the battle goes._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 12: The Battle Begins... Part 2**

Adrien was left in some room tied up in legs and arms, he couldn't move or escape. That's when he saw Sally coming to him, he kneeled down and got near his face.

-What are you trying to do with me?- Adrien asked serious while Sally got near his neck.

-Isn't that already obvious to you?- she said while she put one hand on his cheek and another into his arm. Then, she bites his neck.

-Agh! Sally, stop! Please it hurts!- Adrien shouted with pain, but no response of her.

He stopped screaming and started to loose completely consciousness. Sally got away from his neck and smiled evilly- Oh Adrien, you'll soon be at my side, forever- she said while cleaning her mouth and gave Adrien's unconscious body a short kiss in the lips.

Meanwhile for the heroes, they weren't doing so well. Karen and Sonic were the only ones standing, but hurt. The others were knocked out by the dark hedgehogs. The two heroes left were breathing heavily sweating a little bit.

-Thinking you can defeat us?- Dark Sonic asked without being tired along with Dark Karen.

The heroes didn't say anything and attacked them with everything they could, but the dark ones dodged them with total ease. The Dark hedgehogs attacked them and got them knocked out really hard. There was no hope now for Earthius to be saved...

As for Sally, she already started to spread the eternal darkness around Earthius. The citizens were starting to yell in panic, bit got controlled and became dark hedgehogs, one by one. Sally was laughing evilly since she was totally unstoppable and the heroes couldn't stopped her.

 **(Adrien's POV)**

 _I woke up in some sort of black limbo, I don't know where was I. Am I dead? If not, then what happened?_

 _Then I saw Sonic and Karen beside me too. They turned to me confused like me- Adrien?- they both asked._

 _-Why are we here? And how did we get here?- I asked._ _-I can answer that- a voice said._

 _Wait a minute...Sally?_

 _All of them got ready to attack, but she revealed to be in her normal state and calmed the two._

 _-Relax guys, I'm not evil- she said- I know "I" already spread the darkness, but that's not me-_

 _-Then who? Dark Sally again?- Sonic asked and Sally shook her head._

 _-No, grandfather's dark energy that is inside of me- she answered._

 _-Then, how are we going to get you back if we're too weak now?- Karen asked worried._

 _-Use this- she said while giving a small white sphere- I didn't got able to conquer my fears, I just acted out, then that will make me separate from the Master Emerald, then take my sword away and...kill me-_

 _The three got in shock, tears were falling from my eyes- You just came back and now you say that we need to kill you!? Isn't there any other way!?- I cried._

 _She shook her head_ _-I'm sorry Adrien, but that's the only way- she said and then smiled- Don't worry, after that you can use the Chaos Emeralds to revive me-_

 _-Okay- I sobbed and she gave me a small kiss on the forehead_.

 _-Also, take this Adrien- she said while giving me a red sphere- This will erase the bite so you don't transform into vampire, you look cute not being one- she giggled._

 _I smiled and took it- Okay, we promise we'll save you- I said._

 _Then everything got white._

 ** _Aaaaand that's for the chapter!_**

 ** _Will the three succeed? Or will the corrupted Sally win? Find out on the next chapter!_**

 ** _Review, favorite and follow!_**

 ** _See you later_**!


End file.
